Des pêches?
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Elysia semblait bizarre en cette matinée de Noël, mettant Edward mal à l'aise; qu'est-ce que cette gamine avait bien pu inventer? Soudain, elle se planta devant lui "Edo, tu veux des pêches?". Bon sang, que quelqu'un l'aide! RoyEd


Auteur: Lady Ange Shadow

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Disclaimer: les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas TT

Note: petit OS sans prétention, mon premier sur FMA!

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

* * *

**Des pêches?**

* * *

Edward gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Elysia le regardait avec insistance depuis qu'elle avait été discuter avec sa mère, et il la sentait mal.

La gamine était toujours aussi mignonne -il fallait bien accorder ça à Hugues. Du haut de ses six ans, la gamine était plutôt comique avec ses yeux plissés par la concentration.

Edward laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui se coinça dans la gorge quand la gamine se leva et planta subitement devant lui.

« Dis Edo, tu veux des pêches? »

« Pa-pardon? »

Le blond jeta un regard incrédule sur la fillette, qui paraissait très sérieuse.

« Oui, des pêches » répéta-t-elle

« Euh... non merci Ely-chan »

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui »

« Ah »

Vraiment, Edward ne comprenait pas la gamine aujourd'hui. Pourtant, hier, elle était tout à fait normale!

Lui et Roy avaient été invités à fêter le réveillon de Noël avec les Hugues, et comme il était passablement tard -et qu'ils étaient passablement bourrés-, Maes et sa femme leur avaient proposé de dormir chez eux.

En ce matin du vingt-décembre, seul avec Elysia dans la salle à manger, Gracia préparant la café dans la cuisine, il se sentit soudain très seul. Il n'avait jamais su y faire avec les gosses! Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas -il aimerait bien en avoir, d'ailleurs-, mais il n'y comprenait rien! Peut-être que...

« Elysia, tu veux que je te coupe une pêche? »

La bouche de la petite fille se plissa en une moue boudeuse et elle partit de la pièce en criant:

« Tu comprends rien Edooooo! »

OoO

Assise à même le sol de sa chambre, Elysia était confrontée à un problème hautement existentiel: Monsieur Ourson prendrait-il cinq ou six sucres dans le thé offert par Madame Lapin? Question difficile.

Elle laissa tomber le problème en proposant du chocolat chaud à Monsieur Ourson, et réfléchit à un autre problème.

Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Sa maman lui avait déjà expliqué en restant très vague le jour où elle l'avait surprise. Il ne fallait pas écouter papa, qui divaguait sur les fleurs et les légumes. Non, elle était sûre et certaine que c'était ce qu'elle pensait...

_Moins de deux heures plus tôt..._

_Elysia s'installa pensivement devant son coffre à jouets, sans pour autant l'ouvrir._

_L'heure était grave, elle ne savait pas quoi faire! Sa maman lui avait bien expliqué qu'il fallait être prévenante -même si elle ne comprenait pas le mot, elle se doutait bien que c'était une de ces choses ennuyeuses et calmes que faisaient les adultes._

_Il y avait un temps pour tout, et celui-ci était à la réflexion. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi? C'était certain, c'était comme avec sa maman et son papa. Maman! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider!_

_La gamine se précipita au rez-de-chaussé, et stoppa net en voyant Edward dans la salle à manger. Il fallait être pré-ve-nan-te (même si elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire). Alors elle fit un effort pour s'empêcher de courir, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine._

_« Maman! » souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix de conspiratrice, de peur d'être entendue par Edward._

_« Oui ma chérie? » sourit Gracia en interrompant son débarrasage du lave-vaiselle._

_La fillette se tortilla sur ses pieds, ne sachant comment aborder le problème. Puis finalement trouva._

_« Maman, tu aimes les fraises n'est-ce-pas? »_

_« Euh... oui » répondit Gracia, surprise par la question de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête? Se demandait-elle parfois. Enfin bon, elle était bien la fille de Maes._

_« Et papa, il aime quoi? »_

_Gracia sourit à nouveau. Elle était bien comme son père, elle voulait juste savoir ce que ce dernier aimait comme fruit!_

_« Et bien, ton papa adore les pêches »_

_« Vraiment? »_

_« Oui »_

_Elysia parut digérer l'information, puis fit un grand sourire à sa mère et la remercia, avant de partir rejoindre Edward dans la salle à manger._

Oui, Elysia était sûre d'elle. Mais ça ne résolvait toujours pas son problème. Comment faire accepter sa proposition? Elle ne voulait que son bien!

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre la bonne occasion...

La fin de la matinée se déroula tranquillement, tandis que Maes et Roy terminaient leur grasse mat', Edward aidait Gracia à nettoyer la vaisselle de hier soir et à ranger le salon qui faisait quand même vachement désordre.

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Elysia était toujours animée de cet étrange calme qui désarçonnait tout le monde. Elle ne se plaint pas une seule fois en voyant les épinards dans son assiette, et les mangea sans rechigner (des _épinards_, vous vous rendez compte?). Quand l'heure du dessert arriva, sa mère la resservit sans qu'elle aie eu besoin de le demander.

Et, fait encore plus inquiétant, surtout du point de vue d'Edward, elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

« Au secours, un médecin! Ma petite Elysia est malaaaaaaaade! » cria un Maes en larmes. « Elle va mouriiiiir! »

« Maes, calme-toi » harangua sa femme. « Ma chérie, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

La petite fille la regarda d'un air interrogateur et, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, fixa tour à tour les membres de la tablée d'un air surpris. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur Edward et lui demanda d'un ton aussi sérieux qu'au matin:

« Edo, tu veux des pêches? »

Un ange passa. Poursuivi par Père et son armée d'Homonculus qui voulaient qu'il le conduise jusqu'au Paradis pour pouvoir prendre la place de Dieu.

Le silence créé par la surprise était si intense qu'on aurait entendu une mouche voler, si mouche il y avait eu.

Finalement, Edward répondit d'un ton crispé:

« Non merci, Ely-chan. Je n'ai plus faim »

« Tu es sûr? »

« sûr et certain? »

« Absolument »

« Elysia » interrompit Gracia alors que Maes commençait à s'épancher sur le fait que sa petite fille, cet ange de douceur, était d'une générosité incommensurable, et que la patience d'Edward s'égrenait rapidement -aussi rapidement que la petite veine qui gonflait sur son front pour tout dire-. « Elysia, pourquoi insister autant avec les pêches? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Edward en voudrait? »

« Ben, on a souvent envie de pêches quand on est enceint, non? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

_Cinq minutes, un ange et un troupeau d'Homoncules plus tard..._

« Enceint? » répéta Gracia, toujours sous le choc.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit quand on attend un bébé? » interrogea Elysia, soudainement inquiète. « C'est pas bon? »

Les réactions étaient diverses pour chacun des membres de la tablée. Maes avait recraché l'eau qu'il buvait et regardait sa fille d'un air hébété, Gracia se remettait petit à petit du choc et Roy...

...Roy ne se sentait pas très bien. Pas bien du tout en vérité. Que la gamine dise ça... il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça signifiait. A ce qu'elle avait en tête. A ce qu'elle avait pu _voir_...

Il sentait une rougeur s'installer sur ses joues et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Pas possible... Elle n'avait quand même pas...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, qui avait viré à un rouge coquelicot, ce qui ressortait énormément avec ses cheveux blonds. Génial...

« Elysia, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » parvint-il finalement à articuler.

« Maman m'a expliqué comment on faisait les bébés » lâcha la gamine, sous le regard scandalisé de son père.

« Elysia, je pensais qu'on était pourtant d'accord sur les roses et les choux? »

La petite fille se tourna vers lui et répondit simplement:

« J'ai pas compris alors j'ai demandé à maman qui m'a dit que quand deux personnes s'aimaient très fort... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ma chérie? » interrompit doucement sa mère en fixant un Edward toujours aussi rouge.

« Oh, ça? Hier soir j'avais envie de boire, alors je me suis levée et j'ai été jusqu'à la salle de bain, et en passant devant la chambre d'Edo et de Tonton Roy, j'ai entendu du bruit. J'avais peur qu'ils se disputent, mais c'était pas le cas. En fait, tonton Roy était en train de... »

« ENCORE DU GÂTEAU, ELY-CHAN? » interrompit à son tour Edward, rouge de honte.

« Oh oui! » La petite fille se précipita sur la part que lui tendait son Edo et la mangea goulument, ignorant complètement Edo et Tonton Roy qui fixaient obstinément le sol, la rougeur ne disparaissant décidément pas.

Brisant les bruits de mastication de sa fille, Gracia éclata de rire, tirant son mari de sa douce hébétude.

« Vraiment, tu ne veux pas de pêches, Edo-kun? » fit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu à l'adresse de Roy.


End file.
